


Mio Golden End

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: In the final battle against Isaac, Mio didn't perish against the DEM leader. Stuck with her waning powers and leftover regrets from her time with Shinji, she soon desires something more with Shido. A desire he is all happy to fulfil.
Relationships: Shido Itsuka/Mio Takamiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Mio Golden End

**Author's Note:**

> In case the title didn't make it clear, this takes place around V19, diverging from canon in that Mio doesn't die. I think it's V19 at least.
> 
> Also Mio still calls Shido 'Shin'.
> 
> Enjoy~

Watching the sun set beyond the horizon was always a calming thing, for Shido Itsuka.

Even when his life became chaotic, when he was introduced to Spirits and DEM and life-and-death battles – the sunset always remained the same. Some days dimmer, some days brighter, but always there regardless. He took solace in that, knowing that no matter what happened the world would always keep turning, that even if he was to lose his life humanity would keep going onwards, no matter what.

Weeks had passed since the final clash with Isaac Westcott; of the fight between Mio and Isaac. He had made a promise to his old self Shinji, and perhaps because of that he and his friends managed to find Mio in the ruins of their battlefield. Weakened and near death, but still alive, however barely. Through their combined efforts they managed to stabilise and save her, though it came at the cost of the vast majority of Mio's power. Now the First Spirit was just below than Tohka in strength, and would likely continue to lose her power until she was essentially a normal human, her soul unable to plug the spiritual leak in her soul despite their best efforts.

Contrary to his thoughts, Mio wasn't that upset about it. Sure she was disappointed she wouldn't have her cool powers, but she came to terms with her new reality quite fast. 'As long as she was by his side, she would be happy' as she had so put it.

''The sun looks very pretty tonight, doesn't it?''

Mio's soft, gentle voice drew Shido from his deep thoughts. A smile worked its way across his face and he glanced over at her, the white sundress on her curvy body simultaneously giving her an innocent, and also alluring vibe. ''Mm.''

The two were alone on the beach aside from a few other couples also slowly walking by, admiring the sunset that glistened over the ocean before it. It was one of their rare moments alone together, considering how all the other Spirits hung around him and Mio; him because he was their friend, and Mio out of concern or interest for her. And while he cared deeply for all his friends, he treasured the chances to get alone with them one-on-one and just spend time with them.

Shido glanced over Mio a second time, taking note of the slightly-sombre edge to her expression. It was a subtle thing; a downcastness to her brows, a vacant glaze to her eyes, a limpness to her expression. More than once he had caught her making that face, but whenever he mentioned it she simply smiled and pretended nothing happened.

''You alright?'' Still, he tried asking anyway. If she was saddened about something he wanted to know.

But, like always, Mio merely shook her head slightly and smiled kindly at him. ''No... it's nothing. Just thinking about some things, is all.''

Shido hummed and reluctantly let the subject drop, trusting her to talk to him if she needed to. Still though he nudged his hand into hers, earning a warmer, more genuine smile from Mio as she gladly took his hand into her own, squeezing it reassuringly. Reassuring to him or her, he didn't know, nor mind.

''Let's head home now, it's getting late.''

''Mm. Lead the way.''

X-x-X

The sun soon set and by the time they got home the air grew chilly, only encouraging them to take refuge in his home.

And as per usual the others were waiting for them at home. Tohka excited spoke about how she beat Kurumi in a video game, prompting the heterochromatic-eyed Spirit to explain she _let_ Tohka win, which in turn set off an argument between them that ended only when Kotori challenged both of them to a match. Yoshino came up to him with Nia to show off a cake Nia had helped her bake, causing Origami to bop him with a ladle to stop him taking a slice before dinner. The others Spirits all had their own unique little things they showed off too, the combined noise making the house nice and lively.

''Haah...''

Shido flopped down against his bed, expelling a deep sigh. After such a long chaotic evening it was nice to simply relax, the house itself peacefully still now. Yoshino was sleeping with Kotori in her room, Kurumi took the couch at her own behest while Tohka slept in the guest room, leaving the other Spirits to return to their own residences for the night. It spoke of how trusting everyone had gotten with one another that not one person posed displeasure with Kurumi sleeping in his house, whereas before it would've caused quite the stir.

The blue-haired teen ran a hand through his hair, his bed soft against his back. For a long minute he simply listened to himself breathe, hearing all the subtle sounds of the house from the refrigerator thrumming to the floorboards creak as someone crept to the bathroom.

Or so he thought; a flicker of curiosity blossoming inside him as he heard the creaking floorboards stop right outside his door, rather than go further down the hall.

_'Mm?'_ Shido sat up on his bed just as the door clicked open slowly. ''Hello?''

The door opened halfway, allowing Mio to demurely step inside, her cheeks flushed pink and a conflicted expression on her face. A silver-white negligee fell down her curvaceous body, slightly translucent to show off her curves and ample bust, but not so transparent that it showed everything. It reached to her mid-thighs, giving him a glimpse at her pale blue side-tie panties when she moved her legs, but little else.

''...sorry for disturbing you, Shin...'' Mio murmured tenderly, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. ''I... wanted to talk.''

_That_ immediately got Shido's full attention. ''Ah... sure.''

Mio gave him a tender smile, gliding closer to her. Even now with her drained power she still moved elegantly, her strides smooth as she slid up to him – and gently eased herself down onto his lap. He was used to girls doing that after months of being with his friends so he didn't have much of a reaction to it other than a light flush, gazing pointedly into Mio's soft eyes, and not at her ample breasts.

For a long minute Mio was quiet; simply looking at him, biting her lip, hesitating, opening her mouth, then looking away. Rinse and repeat for nearly a full minute as she tried to find the words to speak, all while he soothingly ran his hands over her back, rubbing in what he hoped was reassuring motions.

Soon, Mio found her voice. ''Shinji... always told me to live with no regrets. I've been thinking about that, for the past few days. You told me that you'd be here for me no matter what, and I decided that... I want to be closer, with you...''

Shido blushed, intimately realising what Mio was implying when she ran her hand over his cheek, her dainty fingers tickling his skin as they ghosted over it. ''Mio...''

Mio smiled softly at him, leaning down and pressing her forehead against his, staring deeply into his eyes. Even without words he understood all that she wanted to say and found himself agreeing, his heart pounding in his chest strongly as he slid his hands down, holding onto her sides. Mio took that as a good sign and leaned down, her lips brushing against his with such romantic slowness he couldn't help but shiver, a soft exhale passing his lips.

He sucked in a slow breath, and Mio pressed her lips against his. It was a gentle kiss, one born purely from romantic desire without a hint of lust, only affection. Shido shuddered at such a pure kiss and slowly returned it, groaning into Mio's mouth as their lips slowly meshed together, the kiss growing deeper and more enamouring by the moment. That was until burning lungs forced him to pull back, inhaling a quick breath and catching his breath.

''Mm...'' Mio smiled lovingly at him, her lithe hands resting on his shoulders. ''Shin...''

Their lips met not a moment later, this kiss a little quicker; a little hotter. He ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling her soft skin through her thin, silky negligee. Mio moaned softly into his mouth and silently encouraged him to keep going, sliding his hands further down her sides until he was touching her hips. Mio pulled back from the kiss long enough to give him a smile before kissing him again, moaning lovingly into his mouth as he daringly moved his hands under the hem of her negligee, and slid them up.

His fingers tickled over her thighs and up her sides, his fingertips gently sinking into her smooth sides. Mio shivered on his lap and cupped his cheeks instead, prolonging the deep romantic kiss for as long as she could. In response he ran his hands further up her body until he reached her breasts, his wandering hands slowing as he realised she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

Mio groaned into the kiss and he snapped out of his embarrassment, silently shuddering as he cupped her plump, heavy breasts and gave them a squeeze.

''Mmph...'' Mio moaned deeply, her lips slowly popping off his. ''Mm... more...''

Mio gave him a sweet smile before leaning back in, kissing him deeply once more. Shido reciprocated wholeheartedly, growing aroused by Mio's loving kisses and tempting him to grope her more passionately, fully focused on making her feel as good as possible. Her tits were soft in his hands and heaved gently with her breaths, encouraging him to slide his fingers over the curve of her boobs, rubbing her soft pink nipples when he found them and rolling them in small circles.

Growing bolder he began fondling her plump breasts more lustfully, his fingers sinking into her soft tits and his hands hefting them about, playing with them without reservation. Mio cooed softly at his actions and merely kissed him deeper, a passionate edge entering her kisses as they kept making out, the smacking of their lips ringing in the silence of his bedroom.

''Mm- ahh...'' Mio exhaled as they broke apart, giving him a warm smile. ''Here, let me...''

She slid her hands up and grasped his wrists, pulling them off her breasts. Curious Shido let her take his hands out her negligee, his cheeks reddening when his lover shuffled back so she was sitting down on the floor, her head at eye-level with his boxers. Mio didn't even hesitate; a warm smile on her angelic visage as she brushed her face against his boxers, cooing softly when she felt his hardness rub against her cheek through the fabric separating them.

With nimble fingers she undid the button, allowing his cock to spring out into the open. Mio's cheeks dusted pink but she didn't hesitate to kiss his dick, her lips unimaginably soft and warm against his shaft – forcing a low moan from Shido's throat. The sound visibly pleased Mio, a gentle giggle escaping the Spirit as she began kissing his cock all over, lovingly caressing his thighs with her smooth hands.

''Mm~'' Mio breathed as she smooched his cock, her gentle blue eyes flickering up to his. ''Does this... feel good, Shin?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Shido murmured tightly; shivering when she smooched the base again.

Mio smiled, her lips popping off his cock. ''I'm glad.''

Neither were experienced in the slightest when it came to this, but courtesy of Mio's otherworldly intelligence, she picked up what to do pretty fast – helping her keep her composure as she did something so lewd. Even then, feeling his warm cock throb against her lips and hearing her beloved groan so deeply brought a warm blush to Mio's cheeks, her kisses quickly becoming quicker and more passionate, expressing her love, and her bubbling lust.

Something that Shido soon felt; groans fluttering from his chest as Mio worked her way up and down his cock, wet smooches coating his cock in a thin sheen of saliva. She moved up to the tip and took it into her mouth with a soft slurp sound, experimentally swirling her tongue around it while peering up into his eyes – the loving look on her face only fuelling Shido pleasure, the teen groaning as Mio sucked him off.

''Mn...'' He gripped at the sheets, enduring the tingling pleasure in his cock. ''Mio...''

Mio shivered at the sound of him calling her name, opening her mouth wider as she sunk down his cock. Every inch was a challenge but she didn't hesitate to take it inside, determined to make him feel good. Her wet tongue stroked the underside of his cock or curiously licked at the sides, exploring his shaft bit by bit as he entered her hot mouth, until the tip hit the back of her throat. She paused for a moment and her brows furrowed, struggling to take him deeper inside.

After several tries and a bit of gagging, Mio finally managed – mewling around his wet dick as the tip slid down her throat, holding back her gag reflex with pure willpower. Above her Shido gasped and tensed up, pure pleasure racing along his throbbing cock as Mio deep-throated him. Every movement was slow and purposeful, wet slurps escaping her mouth as she bobbed and tilted her head, saliva glistening over his cock and dribbling down her chin slightly, glistening in the faint light.

''N-Nn...'' The sight only pushed Shido closer to his limit, his heavy breathing intimately audible to him in the quiet house.

Mio smiled up at him, rolling her head forth when she pushed down and tilting her head backwards when she retreated, the unintentionally erotic movement sliding his cock along her wet tongue each time. Several times she pulled back until his cock slipped out her mouth just so she could lovingly lick his dick all over, draping her tongue over his dick and tasting every part of his length before eagerly accepting him back into her mouth, slurping him with rhythmic bobs of her head.

The pleasure Mio gave him rapidly began to reach its apex, a pleasurable burn filling his shaft and swelling hotter as the Spirit rhythmically moved her lips, neither speeding up nor doing it rougher, simply taking it at a smooth pace. Even as his cock throbbed in her mouth and he groaned her name she didn't alter her technique; lovingly sucking his cock until finally he couldn't take it.

''Mio... I... I-I'm- _Nn!_ '' Shido grunted harshly and gripped the sheets as his orgasm finally hit; bucking his hips up as thick ropes of cum exploded from his cock.

Mio moaned deeply, going still as rope after rope of cum shot inside her mouth. Some of it dribbled down her throat but she kept her lips firmly wrapped around his cock, letting all his cum fill her mouth until it trickled out past her pursed lips and down his cock. Only once his orgasm shuddered to a close did Mio slurp her lips off his cock, one hand delicately resting against her closed lips as she gulped down his cum; audible swallows filling the bedroom for several hot, erotic seconds.

''Ahh...'' Mio exhaled as she finally swallowed it all. ''It's a bit bitter... but, it makes me happy too... eheh~''

Shido blushed at her honest words, too busy panting for air to form a proper reply. Mio smiled at that and stood up, her lithe fingers running over the hem of her silver-white negligee, tugging on the edges. Then her fingers curled under it and she gripped tight, pulling it bit by bit up her body – revealing her pale blue panties, her smooth stomach and plump, heavenly-soft breasts. She pulled it over her head and sent her pale blue hair fluttering down her back, a soft exhale escaping her as she gently dropped her nightwear onto the floor behind her, leaving her standing before him in nothing but her underwear.

''Shin...'' Mio smiled tenderly at him, her thumbs tracing the hem of her panties. ''Do you... want to go further...?''

The blue-haired teen swallowed and nodded, lust burning hotly inside him as he intimately watched Mio grasp the edge of her side-tie panties, and undo the knots holding them in place. With the soft, near-inaudible flutter of cloth her underwear fell off her hips and down to the floor, revealing her womanhood to his aroused eyes, her lower lips shiny with arousal.

Mio blushed at his intense stare and smiled slightly, one knee hitting the bed as she tenderly crawled onto his lap, straddling him once more. She ran her hands up his sides and under his sleeping shirt, and without complaint he let her take it off him – tossing it somewhere behind her, leaving both of them near-completely naked aside from his boxers. Mio's cheeks flushed darker at that but her soft smile only grew, her hands massaging his shoulders lovingly as she pushed him back down onto the cool sheets.

''Let me... make us feel good.'' Mio breathed, shifting directly above his still-hard cock – his shaft throbbing with need as Mio tenderly cupped it in her hands, guiding it towards her waiting womanhood.

Shido tensed up as the tip pressed against her pussy, the lewd contact extracting a soft mewl from Mio's lips, pleasure showing on her face. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and she lowered herself down, exhaling a low, shuddering breath as she took the tip inside her pussy. She moved down lower, her expression tightening up as more of his dick entered her folds, stretching her inner walls apart bit by bit.

''Ah...'' Mio laid her hands on his stomach, shuddering as she stopped her hips; leaving just over half his cock buried inside her womanhood. ''Mm... you feel, so big... Shin... ah...''

The blue-haired teen blushed at her breathy words, running his hands along her thighs soothingly. Mio smiled warmly at that and rubbed his stomach with her hands, her eyes fluttering shut as she lifted her hips up a tiny bit, and moved back down. Slowly she started to ride him, her inner walls tightly constricting his sensitive cock and forcing a string of stifled groans from Shido, the hot tightness of Mio's pussy unlike anything he had felt before.

Gradually Mio relaxed and got used to the foreign intrusion, gentle moans fleeing her lips as she moved faster and longer, sliding up his dick until it nearly slipped out of her womanhood before plunging herself back down, moaning deeply at the penetration. Her honey dribbled down his dick and helped ease him deeper inside her folds, and Mio soon mewled as the tip hit her deepest parts, their pelvises bumping together as she managed to take all of him inside her.

''Ah... Mm~'' Mio didn't stop moving; addictive pleasure teasing her pussy as she stuffed her womanhood full over and over again. ''Shin... y-you feel... so good~''

''Y-You too...'' Shido groaned tightly, squeezing her hips as his lover rode his cock.

Lust bubbled inside him and he couldn't keep his hands on her hips; greedily darting them up to her breasts. Mio moaned at his rough touch and leaned forwards more, smiling breathlessly as she gave him more to grope and squeeze, loving the way he played with her breasts. When he sat up and buried his face into her chest Mio had no complaints, moaning happily as his lips wrapped around her right nipple and started passionately sucking, prompting the Spirit to hold onto his shoulders as she rode his cock.

''Mm... Mm... a-ah... ahh~'' Mio tightened around his dick as she instinctively moved her hips faster, unable to ignore the hot burn in her pussy. ''Shin... Shin~''

Shido groaned in reply, both his hands dropping to her curvy ass as he buried his face between her breasts, kissing her tits as she bounced on his cock. Mio ran her fingers through his hair as she moved, moans tickling his ears in a seamless stream as she worked her hips. Every clench of her insides made his cock twitch and throb, every breathless whine or hot moan sent shivers running through him, and every little way she breathed his name only made Shido more aroused; his cock pulsating inside her tightening pussy as both neared their limits.

Whether she sensed his looming climax or she simply gave into her own lust Mio picked up speed, skin audibly slapping against skin as she bounced quickly on his cock, repeatedly taking his full length inside her womanhood and hitting her deepest parts. She clenched tighter and tighter around his length, her hot wet insides constricting his throbbing shaft like a vice-grip as she slid up and down, fuelling the swelling pressure in his cock.

''Mio...!'' Shido grit out, squeezing her ass.

Mio whimpered in reply. ''Shin... S-Shin... I'm... I-  _Mmph~!_ ''

With a quiet, hastily-muffled cry, Mio climaxed – plunging herself all the way down his cock and coiling tight around him. The sudden tightness pushed Shido over the edge, ripping a sharp gasp from his throat and making him instinctively buck his hips up, cumming deep inside Mio with hot spurts – each rope of cum making Mio twitch and moan, shuddering as he filled her womanhood with his seed.

''Mm...'' Mio rolled her hips, gently grinding their pelvises together and stirring his cock around her insides. ''Ah...''

She milked him dry, cum soon dribbling out of her stuffed pussy from how much he shot inside her. Mio didn't mind, a dreamy smile on her lips as she nuzzled his hair, kissing him on the forehead. Shido groaned and replied by kissing the top of her breasts in blind lust, extracting a happy little giggle from the older woman as she raised her hips, letting his cock slip out of her.

Wordlessly Mio snaked her arms around Shido's neck and rolled them onto their sides, their weak legs intertwining blindly. Even in the afterglow of their mutual orgasms both weren't just satisfied with one climax, their hands roaming all over each other as they touched and felt up one another, her hands running over his bare chest while his felt up her plush ass or jiggly breasts.

''Mm... hehe~'' Mio giggled softly as their lips popped apart, flashing him a loving smile.

Shido surprised her by boldly taking the lead, rolling them over more so he was looming over her, his hands grasping her wrists and pinning them to the bed. Mio looked surprised by his sudden confidence for all of a few seconds before her expression melted into a soft, warm look – opening her legs for him and resting back against the bed, submitting herself to him.

''Go on...'' Mio whispered lovingly. ''Do whatever you wish~''

The blue-haired teen blushed deeply at her words but didn't hesitate to react; diving down and capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Mio moaned into his mouth and arched her back, emphasising her breasts and tempting him to release her wrists, groping her plump breasts instead and playing with them. His thumbs rubbed her saliva-coated nipples passionately and she shuddered beneath him, her now-free arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Mio's legs opened a little further and Shido got between them, his twitching cock rubbing against her womanhood. They moaned into each others mouths as he rolled his hips again, slowly grinding his dick against her wet, slippery folds – the gentle sparks of pleasure exciting both of them more. Soon however Shido wanted more, groaning as he released her right breast and reached down between their flushed bodies, grasping his cock and pressing it against her pussy.

With a slow roll of his hips, he pushed back inside Mio. ''N-Nn...''

Mio groaned erotically, breaking off the kiss tipping her head back as tingling jolts of pleasure raced up her sensitive pelvis, her pussy burning with such warmth her mind briefly melted. Shido wasn't doing much better; hot groans rumbling from his chest as he rocked his hips more intensely, thrusting his cock inside Mio's wet pussy, easing himself back inside up to the hilt, the tip bumping up against her deepest parts once more.

With how wet and aroused she was there was no need to take things slow like before, only encouraging Shido to act upon his hormonal, lustful desire to pound Mio into the bed. A prospect Mio welcomed with open arms, her back arching with ecstatic pleasure as Shido railed his cock inside her wet entrance, thrust after thrust sending quivering jolts of pleasure racing through her pussy and melting all other thoughts.

''Mm... Shin, Shin...!'' Mio couldn't contain her whimpering mewl, her toes curling as he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

Shido took notice and he gladly pounded her faster, hitting that one spot as best he could – eliciting a quivering string of moans from Mio. Her inner walls clenched tight around his shaft but he didn't slow down even slightly; relentlessly drilling her with quick bucks of his hips, passionately fucking her into the bed until she ran her hands all over his back, whispering out his name with breathless affection.

Pleasure spiked up his cock and Shido groaned tightly, slowing down. He looped his arms under Mio's sweaty back and buried his face into her neck, immediately resuming his prior pace – loving the sharp gasp that tickled his ear while he pounded her pussy, wet smacks filling the bedroom as he bottomed out inside her weeping womanhood over and over again. Her sizeable breasts pressed and squished against his bare chest as he drilled her, their closeness letting him feel her boobs jiggle and bounce from his rough fucking.

''Mm... yes, yes~'' Mio breathlessly cooed, running her hand through his hair as she encouraged him, her legs wrapping around his waist. ''Keep going, keep going...!''

Shido shuddered and obeyed, groaning into Mio's neck as he rapidly pounded her pussy, unable to get enough of her insides squeezing and clenching his cock. Mio must have felt similar as she writhed and moaned beneath him, tugging on his blue hair or running her nails over his bare back, her bubbling orgasm all the more apparent as she began pushing her hips towards him, all but begging for him to blow his load inside her a second time.

''M-Mio...'' Shido gritted out, holding onto her tightly.

Mio merely tugged on his hair, pulling his head out from her neck – and allowing their lips to crash together in a messy, heated kiss brimming with love and lust. His thrusts slowed only long enough for him to finish the kiss before he immediately began pounding Mio like his life depending on it, pistoning his cock in and out of her dripping pussy so hard and fast Mio threw her head back and cried out, utter ecstasy flooding her expression as she neared her limit.

''Ah... ah, yes... a-ah... Mm...!'' Mio gripped his hair tighter. ''Shin... Shin...! I-I'm- M- _Myaa~!_ ''

With a sharp, blissful cry Mio orgasmed for the second time that night, her wet insides coiling tight around his throbbing cock and immediately pushing him over the edge too – a deep groan escaping Shido before he unloaded thick ropes of cum deep inside Mio's womanhood. He kept thrusting as he came, shooting every last spurt of cum inside her, his thrusts gradually slowing until he came to a dead stop, out of breath.

Silence fell upon the bedroom, disturbed only by their heavy panting and occasional messy kiss, both too out of breath to drag it out for more than a few seconds. After a minute he pulled out of her and rolled over onto the bed, allowing both to catch their breaths properly – their lower halves buzzing with pleasure and making both shiver, the heat of each other's bodies seeming so much warmer compared to his chilly bedroom.

''Mm...'' Mio shuffled her butt over, smiling as she hugged Shido's side. ''I love you, Shin...''

''Love you too, Mio.'' Shido replied warmly, squeezing her hand.

Mio giggled softly and nuzzled his cheek, giving his nose a kiss before she sat up. She brushed some messy hair from her face and gazed over at his bedroom door, prompting him to do the same – embarrassment flooding him as she saw the face peering from through the gap in the door, face flushed with embarrassment, and eyes darkened with desire.

''Come on in, Tohka. I knew you were watching.'' Mio beckoned their voyeur in with a finger.

Shido blushed deeply as Tohka obeyed, shyly walking inside. His attention returned to Mio however as his lover cupped his cheek, smiling lovingly at him.

''It's only fair... that we share our love, with everyone else.'' Mio squeezed his hand. ''Don't you agree?''

Shido swallowed, his eyes meeting Tohka's – seeing the unconditional love in her eyes. ''Hai...''

Mio giggled gently, stroking his head and gazing at Tohka. ''Then let's show Tohka your love too~''

Tohka bit her lip nervously, her fingers undoing the buttons of her pyjama shirt, revealing her bare breasts to him as she undressed.

And from that point onwards, Shido became very, very close with all his Spirits, in more ways than one.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Bit vague on the plot stuff since I'm half-guessing most of it, but hopefully it still makes canonical sense~


End file.
